Character Traits
Character Traits are attributes given to characters in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops that enhance their gameplay value. There are 17 total, with a given randomly generated character having 0~4 traits. They can largely be broken down into 5 categories: Sneaking, Medical, Technical, Recon, or Other. Character Traits also make a return in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, with even more expansions. The Xbox: The Official Magazine and PlayStation Official Magazine''s confirmed that character traits will be making a return ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, although there will be the addition of character traits that will negatively impact Mother Base and Diamond Dogs, such as "troublemaker"http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=19811 Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Plus) Sneaking/Deployment *Artist - Not disturbed by magazines. *Athlete - Runs faster than normal soldier. *Bait/Decoy Unit - Attracts stronger opponents (European version & Portable Ops Plus). *Deliveryman - Can send Items back to truck. *Gambler - Sometimes gives more damage to the enemies as well as takes more damage from them. *Human Resources/Headhunter - Discovers enemies potential/careers. (European version & Portable Ops Plus). *Quarterback - Able to throw farther than normally. *Rescuer - Able to drag fallen characters faster. *Scout - Sneaks faster than normal soldier. *Stuntman - Increased durability to damage (European version & Portable Ops Plus). Medical *Chemist - Medical kits, rations, and pentezamin are created more often. *Doctor - Increases speed of life recovery. *Nutritionist - Increases speed of stamina recovery. Technical *Arms Specialist - Increases max ammo count. *Elite Engineer - Greatly enhances item development. *Engineer - Increases item development. Recon *Arms Dealer - Able to procure more ammo from spying. *Surveyor - Map become more detailed. *Spy - lowers health of enemies where deployed. Other *Politician - Recruiting captured soldiers takes less time. (in Portable Ops Plus, the career description was changed to increasing the percentage of Fulton Recovery, and was therefore moved to the Sneaking Unit). *Acupuncturist - Heals allies when tranquilized during online gameplay (Portable Ops Plus Online Mode only) Ranks With some recruitable soldiers, namely Soviet soldiers and Soviet Officers (of both genders), in addition to the above careers, they also have specific ranks. *Private 1st Class *Corporal *Sergeant *Senior Lieutenant *Captain *Major There was also a rank that had Japanese writing on it. In Portable Ops Plus, the Ranks now have more than just decorations for the soldiers, as they also are utilized to greatly aid the soldiers in spying if placed in the spy unit. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Mission *SWAT - Increases damage dealt by CQC. Increases damage when firing at enemy's hands or feet. Allows player to take down enemy soldiers by rolling. Shortens time required to sync with allies. Effectiveness of all actions excluding rolling and Snake Sync are amplified in proportion to number of people with same skill. *Channeler - Location of all items and prisoners is displayed on detailed map. *Sidekick - Compliments allies when they neutralize enemies. PSYCHE rises for the soldier who was complimented. Be aware that players cannot achieve an S rank with the use of a Battle Cry. *Gung Ho - Increases natural recovery rate of PSYCHE gauge. Increases effect of some Battle Cries. *Decoy - Easily targeted by enemies. When targeted by enemies, PSYCHE and defense increase. Using a shield has the same guard effect as Snake Formation *Pro Wrestling Maniac - Increases damage dealt by CQC. Defeating a soldier with CQC will force him to drop all of his items. Defense rises when the player's PSYCHE is damaged. Recovery from unconsciousness is faster. Snake Syncing becomes faster when syncing with another teammate with the same skills. Increases effect of some Battle Cries. *Green Beret - Increases damage dealt by CQC. Raises the chance to increase damage when firing weapons. Increases natural recovery rate of LIFE gauge. Effects are amplified in proportion to number of people with this skill. *Radio Technology - Chance of neutralizing enemy requests for backup increases. Effects are amplified in proportion to number of people with this skill. Support Rank is increased when requesting support from Mother Base. *Engineering - Raises the chance of increasing damage against large-scale weapons and mechs. Speed of placeing objects become faster. *Voice Actor - Increases effect of some Battle Cries. *Rescue - Increases running speed for a set time when allies are near death. Decreases button presses required for CPR to save allies. LIFE gauge recovers more than usual when saving allies with CPR. *Surgeon - Increases natural recovery rate of LIFE gauge. *Pharmacist - Increases natural recovery rate of LIFE gauge. *Expert Pharmacist - Increases natural recovery rate of LIFE gauge. *Earplug Combat Unit *Mother Base Deputy Commander - Increases morale of all staff on assigned team. NOTE: this character trait is exclusive to Kazuhira Miller. *Bird Watcher - Tracking enemy soldiers in center of screen while using binoculars will have the same effect as enemy search. *FSLN Comandante - When part of the Combat Unit, the Guerillas' morale will rise. NOTE: this trait is exclusive to Amanda Valenciano Libre. R&D Team *Bipedal Weapons Designer - When part of R&D Team, a development division for bipedal weapons will be established. NOTE: this character trait is exclusive to Huey Emmerich. *AI Development Technology - AI can be installed on Metal Gear ZEKE. NOTE: this character trait is exclusive to Strangelove. *Patriot - When part of the R&D Team, Patriot can be developed *Gunsmith (Sniper Rifles) - When part of the R&D Team, lowers GMP required to develop sniper rifles. *Gunsmith (Assault Rifles) - When part of the R&D Team, lowers GMP required to develop assault rifles. *Optical Technology - When part of the R&D Team, weapons with laser sights can be developed. *Gunsmith (Handguns) - When part of the R&D Team, lowers GMP required to develop handguns. *Japanese Patriot - When part of the R&D Team, Tanegashima Musket can be developed. *Metamaterials Technology - When part of the R&D Team, Stealth Mat and Stealth Camo can be developed. *Gunsmith (Submachine Guns) - When part of the R&D Team, lowers GMP required to develop submachine guns. *Gunsmith (Shotguns) - When part of the R&D Team, lowers GMP required to develop shotguns. *Gunsmith (Machine Guns) - When part of the R&D Team, lowers GMP required to develop Machine Guns. *EM Weapons Design - When part of the R&D Team, EM Wave Gun, Electromagnetic Net, and Railgun can be developed. *M134 Design - When part of the R&D Team, M134 Gatling Gun can be developed. *Anti-tank Rifle Design - When part of the R&D Team, PTRD1941 and PTRS1941 can be developed. Mess Hall Team *Five-Star Chef - When part of the Mess Hall Team, Rank 5 Rations can be developed. *Four-Star Chef - When part of the Mess Hall Team, Rank 4 Rations can be developed. *Three-Star Chef - When part of the Mess Hall Team, Rank 3 Rations can be developed. *Home Cooking - When part of the Mess Hall Team, increases morale of all MSF staff. NOTE: This is exclusive to Paz Ortega Andrade Medical Team *Rescue - When part of the Medical Team, Sickbay staff's recovery speed increases. *Surgeon - When part of the Medical Team, increases Sickbay staff's wound treatment speed. *Pharmacist - When part of the Medical Team, increases Sickbay staff's sickness and wounds treatment speed. *Counselor - When part of the Medical Team, increases Sickbay staff's PTSD treatment speed. *Expert Pharmacist - When part of the Medical Team, increases Sickbay staff's sickness and wounds treatment speed. *Physician - When part of the Medical Team, increases Sickbay staff's sickness treatment speed. Intel Team Miscellaneous Primary Careers *Commando *Elite Commando *Commander *MSF Subcommander (Kazuhira Miller) *Bipedal Weapons Developer (Huey Emmerich) *AI Researcher (Strangelove) *Food Technician *Researcher *Mechanic *Engineer *Supply Soldier *Cook *Nurse *Nutritionist *Ornithologist (Cecile Cosima Caminades) *Medic *Doctor *Guerilla *Medical Researcher *Spy *Game Designer (Hideo Kojima) *Industrial Spy *Scout *FSLN Commander (Amanda Valenciano Libre) *High School Student (Paz Ortega Andrade) *Child Soldier (Chico) *Veteran Voice Actor *Infantry *Sharpshooter *Actress *New Actor Note: The following soldiers are only for those received via a passcode in various products) *Musician/Music Trooper (WALKMAN-W Code Soldier) *HORI Trooper (HORI code Soldier) *FOX (Peace Walker Entertainment Pack code soldier)/Collaboration Soldier (Play Arts Kai soldiers). *UT(N425D - GRAY) *UT(N425A) *UT(N425D - NAVY BLUE) *UT(N425C) *UT(N425E - WHITE) *UT(N425G - WHITE) *UT(N425L) *UT(N425F) *UT(N425G - GRAY) *UT(N425H - WHITE) *UT(N425J) *UT(N425H - RED) *UT(N425E - BLACK) *Mountain Dew Trooper (Mountain Dew code soldier) *Pepsi NEX Trooper (Mountain Dew code Pepsi NEX soldier) *Doritos trooper (Metal Gear Solid: Piece Walker Doritos code soldier) *AXE Body spray Trooper (AXE Body Spray T-Shirt code soldier) *Lawson Trooper (Lawson preorder pack code soldier) Status *Military Soldier *Former Prisoner *Volunteer Soldier *Collaboration Soldier ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Character traits return in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain under the new name 'skills'. There are two types of skills; action skills which are designed for use when in the field, and base skills which are passive abilities that become active when the soldier is assigned to a specific unit. Action Skills * Athlete - Can sprint 20% faster, along with being able to jump 20% further and carry bodies with no speed penalty. * Boaster - Disguises abilities and ratings when analysed. * Botanist - Medicinal plant harvest is multiplied by 2.5. * Climber - Movement speed increased by 20% when crawling, hanging and climbing. * Fortunate - 50% less likely to suffer serious injury. * Gunman - Reflex Mode duration increased by 1%. * Quick Draw - Can draw weapon 50% faster. * Quick Reload - Can reload weapon 50% faster. * Rescuer - Fulton recovery success rate increased by 20% * Savage - Can unleash a devastating punch by using CQC while sprinting * Tough Guy - Health increased by 20% * Vanguard Sharpshooter - Can pick out targets from long range and carry out scouting missions. Originally exclusive to Quiet. Base Skills * Anesthesia Specialist - Permits development of tranquilizer rounds. * Bionics Specialist - Permits upgrading of prosthetic arm. * Bipedal Weapons Developer - Permits development of D-Walker. * Counselor - Recovery speed of personnel suffering from PTSD increased. * Cybernetics Specialist - Permits development of Medical Prosthetic Arm technology. * Diplomat - Lessens instances of trouble within unit. Can cancel out a troublemaker. * Drug Developer - Permits development of Noctocyanin and Acceleramin. * Electromagnetic Net Specialist - Permits development of EMN-Mine * Electrospinning Specialist - Permits development of Knife-equipped Sneaking Suit for D-Dog, and the Battle Dress for D-Horse. * Gunsmith - Assign to R&D Team to relax usage and development requirements of specific weapon types. * Interpreter - Enables simultaneous interpretation of language in question. * Master Gunsmith - Enables weapon customization. * Materials Engineer - Permits development of Battle Dress. * Mechatronics Specialist - Permits development of the Precision bionic arm upgrade. * Metamaterials Specialist - Permits development of Stealth Camo.PP and other equipment. * Missile Guidance Specialist - Permits development of Killer Bee. * Mother Base XO - Doubles morale for unit. Exclusive to Kazuhira Miller. * Noise Suppression Specialist - Permits development of built-in suppressors. * Parasitologist - Permits development of Parasite Suit. Exclusive to Code Talker. * Physician - Recovery speed of personnel suffering from illness increased. * Radar Specialist - Permits development of the Active Sonar bionic arm upgrade. * Rocket Control Specialist - Permits development of Rocket prosthetic arms. * Sleeping Gas Specialist - Permits development of sleep mines. * Surgeon - Recovery speed of personnel suffering from injury increased. * Tactical Instructor - Lessens morale drops. Exclusive to Revolver Ocelot. * Transportation Specialist - Permits development of Cargo 2 Fulton Upgrade. * Trap Specialist - Permits development of the E-Stun Decoy. * Troublemaker - Causes trouble within unit, cancelled out by Diplomat. Come in Unsanitary, Violence and Harassment types. * Video Surveillance Specialist - Permits development of security devices such as a Surveillance Camera. * Zoologist - Permits development of Bait Bottle. PF Ratings skills These skills are only made available after the May 10, 2016 update. * Medic 1 - Increases PF Rating's Durability (Attacking) stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Medic 2 - Increases PF Rating's Durability (Attacking) stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Medic 3 - Increases PF Rating's Durability (Attacking) stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Ranger 1 - Increases PF Rating's Attack stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Ranger 2 - Increases PF Rating's Attack stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Ranger 3 - Increases PF Rating's Attack stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Defender 1 - Increases PF Rating's Durability (Defending) stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Defender 2 - Increases PF Rating's Durability (Defending) stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Defender 3 - Increases PF Rating's Durability (Defending) stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Sentry 1 - Increases PF Rating's Defend stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Sentry 2 - Increases PF Rating's Defend stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Sentry 3 - Increases PF Rating's Defend stat.Increase amount varies according to level. * Anti-Ballistic Missile Engineer 1 - * Anti-Ballistic Missile Engineer 2 - * Anti-Ballistic Missile Engineer 3 - * Liquid Carbon Missile Engineer 1 - * Liquid Carbon Missile Engineer 2 - * Liquid Carbon Missile Engineer 3 - Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gear Solid V